Lil 2PM Series : Prologue
by minirin
Summary: Korean Simi Playground, Tk dengan 12 anak murid dan 1 guru. Rin akan menceritakan(atau mendeskripisikan) ke 12 anak murid yang bandelbandel itu:D 2PM and Bigbang, and also Super Junior:D RnR?


**Summary :: Korean Simi Playground, Tk dengan 12 anak murid, dan Rin akan menceritakan ke 12 anak murid tersebut:)**  
**Rating :: SU (semua umur)**  
**Genre :: Pengennya sih comedy, tapi gatau dah._.**  
**Warn :: Banyak typo, gajeness too**  
**Author autis nan idiot named Rin present ::  
**

* * *

**Lil 2PM Series :**

**PROLOGUE**

Korean Simi Playground, sebuah TK yang berada di pusat kota Seoul dengan hanya 1 ruang kelas,1guru,1 taman bermain yang luasnya naujubila dan 12 anak murid.1 guru inilah yang menjadi guru mereka sekaligus kepala sekolah karena dia yang membangun sekolah ini.  
Atas permintaan para readers, Rin akan mengenalkan 12 murid yang rada bandel itu.

Choi Seunghyun, ketua kelas sekaligus murid tertua yang akrab dipanggil tanggung jawab, sabar tapi rada sangtae-_-. Hal yang paling disukai ketika disekolah adalah senam!-_- (Author sweatdrop). Di cerita abstrak milik author Rin ini, Top bisa ngomong 'R' alias ga cadel kayak yang lain. Oke lanjut aja yuk:D

Dong Youngbae, biasa dipanggil hitam jabrik dan suka banget sama yang namanya dance! Dekat dengan semua murid terutama Jay. Dia namja, oke ini gapeting-_ juga udah bisa ngomong 'R' loh. Oke segini aja cukup. Soalnya Rin gabegitu tau tentang Bigbang-_-

Kwon Jiyong, biasa dipanggil G-D. Yeoja berparas manis ini jago bikin lagu dan nge-rapp ala anak gimana. Belepotan unyu gimana gituh;3 (Rin:Nah kecil udah bisa buat lagu dan ngerapp. Amazing banget.*mikirlagi* Ah bodo ah-_-) G-D juga bisa ngomong 'R' :D

Park Jaybeom, biasa dipanggil asal Seattle kaka author ini#plak juga seneng nge-dance. Badannya itu loh, lentur banget. Pokoknya kece badai dah(y). Jay udah jelas bisa ngomong 'R'. Kenapa? Karena kehendak author:D

Kim Junsu, biasa dipanggil Jun.K / Junsu aja. Yeoja berparas old girl ini*dibantai Junkified dan Junsunya juga* suaranya gabisa ditandingin. Bagus pake banget. Junsu ini teman dekatnya si G-D. Junsu juga bisa ngomong 'R' nih.

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, dipanggil Nichkhun/Khun/Khunnie/Prince Thailand (Rin: Ebujet buanyak amat-_-). Namja asal Thailand yang pindah ke Korea karena orang tua ini punya tampang baby face bengeeeuuud *author alay*. Dan dia itu punya wink yang sangaaat sempurna. Meski begitu, kalo dia udah marah, semua gaada yang berani ngedeket dan yang bisa nenangin cuma ini juga bisa ngomong 'R'.

Ok Taecyeon, biasa dipanggil berpipi kotak(?) ini juga jago nge-rapp ala anak kecil. Dia juga suka banget ngomong inggris sama Jay,Khun,Taeyang,Top,Dae, and Seungri. Dia lebih suka ngombrol sama cowo, kecuali ngobrol sama Junsu (Rin : wahwah. Jangan jangan nih:O). Taec juga bisa ngomong 'R'.Kenapa coba? Udah dibilang Kehendak author!

Kang Daesung, biasa dipanggil Daesung. Namja sipit satu ini suaranya tinggi loh.11 12 lah sama Taeyang. Daesung juga selalu bikin ulah bareng Seungri dan Chansung. Biasalah kalo maknae selalu childish*author digampar DaeRiChan* Daesung ini belom bisa ngomong 'R' dan belom bisa ngomong dengan jelas, jadi reader harap maklum yaaa(: *tebar senyum*

Choi Wooyoung, biasa dipanggil keturunan marga 'Choi' dan asal Busan yang pipinya chubby ini suka nge-dance juga bareng Junho. Uyong selalu nganggep Junho adalah kembarannya. Yang lain mah iya-iya aja dah-_-. Wooyoung ini juga belom bisa ngomong 'R' dan masih belepotan. Kasian yah? Rin ikut prihatin deh(?)

Lee Seunghyun, biasa dipanggil Seungri. Nah namja satu ini ni yang jadi 'Troublemaker' bareng Daesung dan Chansung. Mereka bertiga dijulik nama 'Trio Troublemaker and Trio Evil'. Seungri ini juga sama kayak Daesung, sama-sama gabisa ngomong 'R' dan ngomongnya masih rada kaga jelas. Bedanya Seungri itu cerewet abis.

Lee Junho, akrab dipanggil Junho. Yeoja mata sipit kembaran Wooyoung (Bagi Uyong dan Junho tentunya) ini punya rambut merah menyala. Dia juga buruk banget dalam bahasa inggris-_-. Junho juga sering mengalami moodswing(kayak author banget #plak) dan kalo dia udah badmood, udah gaada yang berani deketin. Yang berani deketin cuma Chansung loh;3. Sama seperti kembarannya, Junho juga tidak bisa ngomong 'R' dan ngomongnya juga sama kayak Uyong.

Cho Chansung, akrab dipanggil Chan/Channie/Chanana/Bear. Namja yang makannya udah kayak beruang ini suka banget makan bisa (Author: kalo aku suka lollypop loh;3 #gananya) dan juga suka nge-dance. Chan juga troublemaker di TK juga loh:3. Meskipun jadi troublemaker, tapi Chan masih belom bisa ngomong 'R' *memalukan* #krek *author disangkutin ke atas tiang bendera*

Dan itulah ke 12 anak murik di Korean Simi Playground. Kalian tau ga gurunya siapa? (Readers: ya gatau lah. Kan lo belom kasih tau thor #naekdarah) (author: Oh ya muup qaqa^^v).  
Nama gurunya adalah Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk. Yeoja yang masih cukup muda, CUKUP. Sekali lagi CUK- *author dibekep* . Okesip kita ulang katakata ini. Yeoja yang masih cukup muda ini punya angel smile dan sayang banget sama anak kecil. Makanya dia ngebangun tk ini. Bu guru super ramah ini sabar banget ngadepin 12 anak muridnya yang kadang baek dan kadang bandel ini.

Perkenalan selesai~  
Di dalam Korean Simi Playground ini tersimpan banyak kisah lucu nan gaje bikinan Author autis yang bernama Rin loh:3 Penasaran? Stay tune yaaa~ Annyeeooong~ *tebar cium* :*


End file.
